


i remember you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [8]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Memories
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Empasan ke tanah dan memori yang kembali.





	i remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Lion King © Disney. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon

Bertahun-tahun hidup di hutan hujan tropis bersama Timon dan Pumbaa berhasil membuat Simba lupa akan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Sekaligus membuatnya lupa pula akan masa lalunya yang bahagia, yang berisi kenangan masa kecil membahagiakan dimana ia dapat menyunggingkan senyum bangga setiap detiknya.

Hari itu, saat seekor singa betina merusak ketenangan hidupnya di hutan, memori Simba akan masa lalunya kembali. Bagaimana dulu ia ingin jadi raja, bagaimana dulu ia suka bermain ke telaga, semuanya kembali.

 _BRUGH!_ Empasan ke tanah itu! Tidak ada lagi yang dapat melakukannya selain―

"―Nala?"

Singa betina itu terperangah. Butuh waktu baginya untuk mengenali Simba sebelum akhirnya disebutlah nama singa jantan itu.

Dan keduanya saling berbagi memori yang sempat hilang.


End file.
